


Cassettes

by Cade Welentine (cadewelentine)



Series: Night Vale Poetry Portfolio [3]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Cassettes, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-28 17:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3862879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadewelentine/pseuds/Cade%20Welentine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A reflection on "Cassettes" from Cecil's POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cassettes

I awake, and stretch up with the sunrise  
Once again, that box catches my eyes.  
The box that is filled with peculiar things-  
filled with cassettes upon which my voice rings.

Though I know it is my voice,  
I am unsure of how.  
For what I speak of on the tapes,  
I cannot remember now.


End file.
